Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -0.6 \times 4\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{50} = -0.02$ $ 4\% = \dfrac{4}{100} = 0.04 $ Now we have: $ -0.02 \times -0.6 \times 0.04 = {?} $ $ -0.02 \times -0.6 \times 0.04 = 0.00048 $